Butterflies
by DreamBeautifulxx
Summary: This is based on the song, Butterflies by Sammi Sanchez. About Bella/Troy and a bit of Sophie/Newt! Enjoy


**So I told you from the day we met **

**that all I'd need is you**

**but there's something here that you just don't get**

**cause with all the things you do**

**Woah oh...**

**Sometimes I wonder if you can see**

**the things that mean the most to me**

**and I tried to tell you from the heart**

**so where do I start?**

**It's all about, walking me home in the pouring rain**

**and the kiss that we shared that got me calling your name**

**and the feeling in side don't lie**

**but it's all about the butterflies...**

* * *

It was the Bulldogs first win against the Lions. Usually they would lose, but with Bella on the team, they won! The boys started to realize they needed her after all. But what they didn't know is that their female QB has a little crush on their wide receiver, Troy...

"WOOH!" The boys cheered going in the locker room while Bella said "Shabooyah!"

"I can't believe we beat against the Lions, their the toughest team in Texas!" Sawyer said sweating more than the time he ate hot peppers on Tex Fest.

"I can't believe I caught the ball!" Newt cheered excitedly, standing up and jumping.

"Well we did for the first time win against them all because of our female bulldog, Bella Dawson!" Troy said and the team cheered "BELLA BELLA BELLA!"

"And she's a girl!" Newt yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Who said that?!" He said sitting down on the bench. Bella shook her head.

"Thank you everyone, let's go get pizza, on me! But you..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the boys rushed out of the locker room, covering her in a bit of sweat.

"...need to change your clothes" Bella continued, wiping some of the sweat and cringing. She giggled and went to the parking lot to tell them to change their clothes.

**_At the Lone Starcade_**

"Mmm... Thanks Bella" Pepper said eating her pizza. Bella invited her and Sophie to come along.

"Pepper, slow down your going to choke" Sophie warning her.

"I'm not going to-" Pepper started to say, but choked, grabbing her soda quickly, gulping it down. Sophie rubbing her back.

"Stop acting like a boy, so they can like you."

"I can't!" Pepper exclaimed

"If they don't like girly than I will act like a boy" she said and continued eating her pizza. Sophie rolled her eyes and turned back around to talk to Bella. Until Newt came to talk to her.

"H-hi Sophie" he said.

"Um... Hi Newt" she said.

"Would you, you know..." Newt started to say, rocking back and forth. Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"go with me to a movie tomorrow" he said quickly. She sighed and agreed.

"REALLY?! Um, I mean great..." He said trying to play it cool.

"Bye bye" Sophie waved him off. Newt smiled and ran to tell Sawyer.

"So... You and Newt?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrows. Sophie shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not a big deal, I mean I actually think it is kinda sweet and cute he kept trying to impress me so I said yes."

"Fine, but your going to like him.." Bella said teasingly.

"Shut it or I'll tell Troy you like him" Sophie smiled deviously, crossing her arms. Bella eyes widened.

"fine"

"Like who?" Troy asked coming out of the arcade holding a stuffed panda.

"No one! I like soda!" Bella panicked and quickly gulped down her drink. She set the cup down.

"Okay... Here Bella, it's a thank you present" He said handing her the panda. Bella hugged it. Sophie left to get a smoothie and knowing they needed alone time. Bella jumped up and hugged Troy. He was so surprised that he almost fell, but he chuckled and hugged her more tightly. They did this for a while until someone cleared their throat...well every one of their friends. Troy and Bella pulled away quickly, blushing. Her head was down trying to hide her red face while Troy's blushing was barely visible. Everyone went back to talking and eating. Suddenly Bella grabbed Troy's hand, ignoring the spark, and took him outside of the Lone Starcade.

"Where are we going?" He asked

"You'll see" she said letting go of his hand much to her disappointment and walked to their destination not knowing that Troy was following her feeling disappointed too. Especially when he felt the spark too.

**Later...**

"I can't believe we went to the zoo at night!" Troy said

"Sorry, but I really wanted to see the baby panda! It looks exactly like the the stuff one you gave me" Bella said holding out the stuff panda he gave her in one of the Lone Starcade games. She giggled and skipped to meet her friends in the building before they knew she was gone. Troy chuckled following her. In the arcade he kept winning games and giving her the end, she had one pig, a panda, and a puppy. Newt actually won a basket ball game and gave Sophie a huge dolphin. For the first time, she smiled at him. Everyone went home. Troy drove Bella home and they are on her light up porch.

"Thanks Troy, I had fun today" She said

"No problem I did too" he replied. Right than she wanted to kiss him. But didn't. She did give him a peck on the cheek and walked inside her home with her stuffed toys. One thing she didn't know is that Troy was smiling and blushing. But when she looked out of her windows, she did. She quickly went to her front yard.

"Wait!" Bella yelled running to him even though it was starting to rain.

"What is it Bella?" He said concerned turning toward her.

"I wanted to do something" she said and quickly kissed him. Troy pulled her tighter and they kissed in the rain. She felt butterflies in her stomach. They pulled away smiling. Troy walked to his car and Bella walked to her house waving. She dried herself and went to sleep smiling.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! Also don't for get to follow me on Twitter username in profile! Lilimar/Sophie followed me!**

_**Rauraloverxx**_


End file.
